This application relates to multipart business forms or manifolds which have strippable labels forming a part of the manifold.
Manifolds have become so widely used that there are many types commercially available. These multipart business forms are utilized for "Speed-O-Letters," others are utilized for multipart invoices and packing labels and still others are designed for special use such as for prescription drug labels and the records associated therewith. Some of these manifolds have carbon paper interleaves while others employ so-called "NCR" or "Action" brand paper, respectively products of the NCR Corporation and Minnesota, Mining and Manufacturing Company, which may be described as carbonless transfer paper, in which the impact of the material with type or other instruments induces a colored substance to produce an image in the area of impact, as for instance described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,473 and 3,020,171.
Besides being used as manifolds, these papers have been used to produce copy labels such as those which are sold by the Fasson Division of Avery Products Division, described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,121, marketed as "FasCopy".
The "FasCopy" products are pressure sensitive labels printed on stock made in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,121. The liner or backing sheet is an encapsulated release liner which reproduces all information printed on the "FasCopy" stock so as to provide a record of data reproduced thereon. Typically the label is first produced by impact (letterpress) printing and then the particular information which differs from label to label (as a customer address) is entered by a typewriter or by handwriting. All printing and handwriting is reproduced on the release liner. This release liner is formed of a laminate of "Action" brand carbonless transfer paper and a coating sheet of glassine type paper or polyethylene. The coating sheet is further coated over the entire surface with a silicone which acts as the release coating for the release liner or label backing sheet which is stripped from the label.
In one sample the backing sheet also has an adhesive on the back so that it may be affixed to another preprinted form, e.g., the income tax mailer.